carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother and son (retelling)
Scene 1 : Memorial Hospital (Fallon's bedroom) Fallon is still going through her postpartum depression based on her identity crisis of not being Blake's daughter. When Blake comes with Krystle to visit her, she tells him again that she does not want to see him. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Hall) Some new furniture is being brought at the mansion for the art studio. Joseph sees Krystle and informs her about it. When he wonders what happened there, Krystle just answers that two cats might have fought there. "Oh I See", says Joseph". "One of the cats was probably the very same cat who has a fight in a boutique at Beverly Hills". Kryste is curious about it and Joseph tells him about the fight Alexis had some years ago with an oscar-winner. Scene 3 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Blake tells Jeff that fells like "crushed" because of Fallon and Rhinewood. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis needs to clean up this little "contre-temps" with Krystle before Blake finds out. She invites Tony to her studio and she threatens to accuse him of theft if he did not tell Krystle he was mistaken when he told her that she (Alexis) had been skeet shooting the day she (Krystle) fell from the horse. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Living Room) Tony complies and Krystle thanks him. Even though Krystle does not believe him, she still will not tell Blake for now, but she will never forget what Alexis did. Scene 6 : Memorial Hospital (Fallon's bedroom) Alexis tells Fallon that Blake knew of the disputed paternity years ago but did not believe her and still does not. Scene 7 : Memorial Hospital (Neo-Natal Unit) Dr. Brighton tells Nick that the baby is still not bailed out. Scene 8 : Memorial Hospital (Fallon's bedroom) Steven tries to convince Fallon to tell him why she does not want to see Blake. But Fallon does not want to talk with him. She is furious because of his wife. But Steven tells her that Sammy Jo has left. She did not even bother to tell him, it is Krystle who told him the news. Scene 9 : St Dennis Club Jeff and Claudia talk about Fallon. Not only she does not want to see the baby but she does not want to give him a name. Scene 10 : Carrington Mansion (Garage Area) Steven does not believe that Sammy Jo came to Alexis and asked for money in order to leave him. He wants the truth from his mother. Alexis tries to get Steven to believe her but he, instead, would rather go look for his wife. Scene 11 : Memorial Hospital (Fallon's bedroom) Fallon opens up to Nick and tells him that Blake may not be her father. She also swears Nick to secrecy. Scene 12 : Claudia's apartment Claudia makes up her mind about sleeping with Jeff a second time. Jeff is starting to have feelings for her and she may be having some for him. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Hall/Library) Nick goes to Blake and tells him why Fallon is acting the way she is. Nick also suggests a blood test to determine paternity. He just needs to know who the other potential father is. Blake will get that from Alexis herself. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Blake comes too see Alexis but she is not there. He finds a portrait of him being torn apart. Scene 15 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Alexis pays a visit to Cecil. She tells him that she finds his office splendid. But she is not here for compliments but to give Cecil some news about Jeff's son. His little nephew... and possibly his grandson through Fallon. Cecil says he is sorry but he has not time to visit the baby at the hospital. And he does not think that Jeff of Fallon want him there. Scene 16 : Memorial Hospital (Neo-Natal Unit/Hall/Carrington Mansion (Lobby)) Fallon and Jeff's baby is struggling and needs to be operated. Nick calls at the mansion to speak to Jeff but he is not there. Scene 17 : Memorial Hospital (Fallon's bedroom) Nick tells Fallon about the operation and convinces her to see the child. Scene 18 : Memorial Hospital (Neo-Natal Unit) Fallon is instantly in love with her baby. Scene 19 : Denver Carrington (Jeff's office) Claudia goes into Jeff's office to photograph the information on shale oil extraction. However, in the middle of doing that, Jeff enters. He accuses her of doing it for the money but when she tells him she did because Cecil knew where Matthew and Lindsay were, he kind of feels for her. Scene 20 : Memorial Hospital (Neo-Natal Unit) Nick informs Blake, Krystle and Steven about the surgery. Scene 21 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Jeff goes to Cecil and Cecil tries to play it off that Claudia was the mastermind behind this plan. Jeff is not buying that and demands to know where Matthew and Lindsay are. Jeff is able to choke the information out of Cecil that the two are lost in the jungle of Peru and presumed dead. Scene 22 : Memorial Hospital (Hall) Jeff comes while his baby goes under the knife but the surgery turns out to be a success. Scene 23 : Memorial Hospital (Fallon's bedroom/Hall) Fallon tells Jeff that she wants to raise the child and she will not give him custody. Jeff is determined to fight Fallon. Nick really does not help matters by telling Jeff that sometimes women become attached to their babies a few days after they are born. As the news comes from a person who is sleeping with his wife, Jeff becomes enraged and gives a punch in Nick's face. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Blake is angry with Alexis for telling Fallon the lie about paternity. Alexis, who had told Krystle that she did study a year at the Royal Academy, puts on a great performance as the victim of Sammy Jo's manipulation. All Blake cares about is who the other person could be. He needs to take that test to get Fallon out of her depression. Alexis does not want to say, but eventually tells him it is Cecil. Blake is furious that Alexis would sleep with Cecil at the time when they were supposedly friends. Scene 25 : Denver Carrington (Jeff's office) Jeff tells Claudia what his uncle told him. Scene 25 : Claudia's apartment Claudia returns home and pulls out a gun.